Justo a tiempo
by Amai do
Summary: Un malentendido. Una búsqueda. Un desquiciado. Un rescate. Una tormenta de nieve. Una confesión. Una herida de gravedad. Una hipotermia. Una hora límite. Un amor y dos enamorados. El tiempo corre y debes salvar a quiénes amas, sin importar el costo que tenga para tu vida. ONE-SHOT


**How to train your dragon **no me pertenece, sólo a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell

_Este fic participa en el reto de Enero "Deadlines" del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk_

Espero les guste, quiero decir que contiene una estructura un poco diferente que conecta escenas que ocurren en el mismo periodo de tiempo.

.

.

.

**-Justo a tiempo-**

.

"_En el archipiélago bárbaro, extrañamente, _

_una de las cosas más peligrosas que podías hacer, _

_era enamorarte" ._

Cómo romper el corazón de un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

Salió una vez más a dar la vuelta por la isla encima de su dragón, pero no ocurría alguna novedad digna de dar esperanzas por el regreso de su vástago.

Al contrario, sólo incrementaba el ritmo para nada secuenciado de los latidos del corazón.

En más de una ocasión había decidido ir a buscarlo a él y a Astrid, pero por situaciones de no podía dejar Berk.

― ¡Estoico! ―le llamó Bocón, por lo que dejó de mirar hacia el horizonte.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― El almacén está listo, también el Hangar está casi lleno con los dragones de Berk, se habilitó el Gran Salón y cada berkiano que desee ir a refugiarse podrá hacerlo. ―explicó rápidamente.

―Buen trabajo. ―reconoció, pero de inmediato volvió a girar su rostro.

Bocón también miró, para después subirse a Gruñón.

-Esperemos que vuelvan pronto. –comentó. –Es Hipo de quién hablamos, está con el Furia Nocturna, además, fue por Astrid… quizá, no sé… se está demorando porque, tienen mucho de qué hablar. –infirió, empezando a ponerse ruborizado.

El jefe de los hooligans sonrió de medio lado, empezando a tranquilizarse.

-Sí tienes razón, creo que exageré un poco al…

El corpulento hombre no pudo terminar la frase porque vio que un dragón venía volando hacia el lugar donde ellos estaban.

-¿Ves?, te dije que ya venían. –simplificó.

Estoico respiró por un momento, pero conforme el dragón se acercaba al muelle, perdía la tranquilidad para darle paso a la tremenda incertidumbre.

-¡Tormenta! –gritó Estoico al ver que la Nadder aterrizaba forzosamente, con algunas heridas en sus alas, rápidamente la inspeccionó y empezó a alarmarse. -¡Está herida traigan ayuda! –ordenó el jefe.

Un par de hombres ayudaron a levantar a la dragona y, ya que podía mantenerse en pie, la encaminaron hasta el Gran Salón.

Estoico trató de enfocar hacia el horizonte, buscando al furia nocturna, pero nada, sólo se veían esos nubarrones negros que amenazaban Berk.

-Debo ir a buscar a mi hijo. –musitó.

Bocón asintió. –Yo voy contigo.

El pelirrojo negó.

-No, ocupo que te quedes aquí. –dijo, mientras montaba a su dragón. –Traeré a Hipo y a Astrid.

Tras decir eso, emprendió vuelo.

-Date prisa, sólo tienes un par de horas antes de que la tormenta de nieve caiga en Berk. –gritó el herrero.

El jefe asintió.

-Al menos espero que Hipo y Astrid se hayan reconciliado, de lo contrario, la tormenta de nieve no será lo peor.

_**Peor**__._

El peor momento que vivió fue cuando Dagur arrojó a Hipo por el acantilado.

Maldición, todo se había vuelto en su contra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, afortunadamente, un dragón salvaje que andaba por allí ahuyentó a Dagur, vengándose del pobre Hipo que estaba mal herido.

Ella se encontraba a la orilla de la caleta, y no pensó más, se aventó con tal de salvar al muchacho.

-No importa lo que pase. –susurró mientras caía.

Miles de frías navajas atravesaron su piel en cuanto la helada agua rodeó su cuerpo. Sentía pedazos de hielo formarse en su tez, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en su dolor, debía buscar al Haddock. Respiró lo que sus pulmones le permitieron y se sumergió nuevamente.

No tenía mucho tiempo, si acaso algunos segundos para sacarlo, estaba contra todo.

Pataleó un poco y por acto reflejo de la luz vio un destello que comenzaba a hundirse en la profundidad.

Era él.

Si no se apresuraba, lo perdería, y peor no tendría la oportunidad de decirle cuánto lo amaba.

Se movió a la velocidad que sus piernas le otorgaron y antes de que se hundieran más, alcanzó a tomarlo de las manos.

_**Manos**_

Sus manos estaban heladas.

Empezaba a dejar de sentir los dedos, su bigote tenía agua congelada y su casco estaba más frío que su piel.

El tiempo se agotaba, si la tormenta de nieve lo alcanzaba quedaría completamente incomunicado, incapaz de regresar a Berk.

-Rompecráneos, por favor, trata de encontrar a Chimuelo, a Astrid… a Hipo. –rogó el jefe, el dragón obedeció a la indicación de su jinete, pero dentro de él, no podía albergar muchas esperanzas.

_**Esperanzas**_

Le quedaban pocas esperanzas, la superficie empezaba a congelarse, y si no pataleaba más, tanto Hipo como ella quedarían atrapados dentro del agua, muriendo de una hipotermia segur.

Comenzó ver la poca luz que se filtraba justo en la superficie, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, sintió el hielo, era demasiado tarde.

El aire se le acababa, sujetó a Hipo con un brazo, rodeándolo con sus piernas también y a cómo pudo, golpeó el hielo que estaba encima de ella con uno de sus puños. Se lastimó un poco el brazo, pero logró salir.

Respiró, pero el aire frío le causó un dolor en su pecho.

No le tomó importancia nuevamente y se dedicó a mantener al castaño a flote, era más pesado y fornido de lo que hubiese creído, lo que dificultó un poco ese rescate.

Llegó a la orilla de esa pequeña isla en la que Chimuelo fue derribado, la arena se le pegaba con facilidad a las botas húmedas, así que, demostrando ser una vikinga fuerte. Lo recostó sobre la orilla de la playa y trató de hacerlo reaccionar.

Nada

_No escuchaba su corazón_

-Hipo… por favor, despierta. –suplicó.

En un ataque de locura ante la probabilidad de quedarse sin él, le golpeó el pecho, pero al hacerlo, notó que su mano quedaba manchada de un rojo carmín; la herida de Hipo estaba sangrando.

Su tía le había contado qué hacer para revivir a una persona, así que abrió la boca de él y la unió a la suya, no para darle un beso, sino para tratar de compartirle un poco de su aire.

Sopló todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, pero nada… otra vez.

-Vamos Hipo, despierta. –rogó.

Le dio otro golpe ante la impotencia que sentía.

Y fue cuando Hipo se ladeó y pudo devolver medio océano que había tragado.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. –murmuró Astrid, viendo hacia el cielo.

Rápidamente ayudó a que él se acomodará mejor, pero un quejido por parte de él le asustó.

-¿Qué pasa?

Hipo tosió.

-¿Por qué te aventaste? –preguntó, apenas siendo capaz de hablar.

La rubia se recostó tratando de tener la mirada frente a él.

-No sé qué haría si algo te pasara, Hipo.

-¿Por qué?

La rubia sonrió, de esas sonrisas que habían incrementado con el trascurso de los últimos tres años.

-Por amor.

Hipo sonrió feliz, no era la manera en la que le hubiese gustado expresar sus sentimientos, pero al menos lo habían hecho.

-Astrid… -tosió un poco. –Nadie debe morir de amor.

-Tal vez. –coincidió la rubia. –Pero tampoco nadie puede vivir sin él.

Ambos sonrieron, Astrid descendió su rostro para unirse a los labios de Hipo, sin embargo, no pudieron continuar porque un fuerte viento los desestabilizó.

Hipo miró su pecho y notó que había sangre borbotando de la herida que Dagur le había dado.

-Debemos atender esta lesión. –comentó preocupada.

-Y debemos irnos, la tormenta no tarda en llegar, recuerda que es de las más fuertes que ha pisado el archipiélago. –sugirió.

Astrid arrastró al castaño un poco hacia atrás, justo debajo de un árbol, para evitar que ambos estuvieran expuestos al aire.

-Debes irte, yo sólo te atrasaré más. –comentó Hipo, tosiendo y con muecas de dolor.

-Claro que no. –estableció Astrid decidida.

Después de que la rubia secó la ropa de él y prendió una fogata en un pequeño recoveco junto a una piedra, la vikinga atendió la herida a como sabía hacerlo, pero no estaba segura de haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Ambos temblaban, el frio incrementaba a cada segundo, pero ella debía tomar una decisión.

-Hipo, no quiero dejarte aquí, pero tengo que buscar a Chimuelo. –comentó la rubia, quitándole el forro de piel de sus botas para ponerlo sobre el pecho del chico.

-Te… te vas… a… a… enfermar. –trató de decir sin mucho éxito. –Tú también estás herida.

-Shh. –le colocó un dedo en la boca, tratando de cubrir lo más posible la herida para que no estuviera

Se puso de pie, temblando. –Trata de no moverte, o la herida se abrirá más. Buscaré a Chimuelo y regresaremos a Berk.

El castaño asintió con inseguridad.

Astrid no resistió darle un beso en la frente para después irse.

-No te vayas a ir. –pidió.

-Me falta una pierna, no puedo ni gatear. –comentó con ligera sorna.

La rubia sonrió, reprimió el impulso de volverlo a abrazar y se dirigió hacia el bosque para buscar al dragón, era la única esperanza para regresar a Berk y atender la herida de Hipo.

No podía ir por ayuda, menos construir un barco, eso tardaría más, sin contar el tiempo contado que tenía antes de que la tormenta que Cubeta y Gothi pronosticaron desde tiempo atrás… la única esperanza para eso era Chimuelo, además que tenía que regresarlo a la isla porque no podía volver por sí solo.

Los pasos que daba se hacía más lentos a cada momento debido al frío y la entumición de sus miembros. Su ropa seguía húmeda, lo único seco habían sido sus pieles de las botas, pero había arropado al castaño con ellas, así que sus ropas mojadas, la ligereza en su vestimenta y el frío atroz le estaban causando efectos nada favorables en ese momento.

Después de caminar un poco más se sentó en un tronco. Le preocupaba dejar a Hipo sólo, en especial después de haberse dicho que se querían, que se querían en serio.

Respiraba con dificultad, vio sus manos y observó que estaban cambiando de color. Las llevó hasta su boca y emitió un llamado de dragón, quizá podría llamarle a algún nómada que hubiera en esa islita, pero tras varios intentos ninguno apareció, era obvio, pues la nieve comenzaba a caer con más fuerza.

Se soltó el cabello, para que al menos su melena le rodeara el cuello y parte del pecho, pero no era de gran ayuda.

De repente sintió movimientos, en la parte de los cúmulos de nieve que había, quizá era un yak o algún animalito, pero vio una mano humana salir.

Pensó lo peor, probablemente Hipo había salido a buscarla porque se había demorado, así que se apresuró a escarbar la helada nieve.

En cuanto desenterró el rostro, reconoció al vikingo y lo quiso golpear por imprudente, pero su conciencia no le permitió actuar así, si lo mataba o dejaba morir podía ser acusada de traición a Berserk.

-Estúpido Dagur. –masculló enojada.

Le pateó en un costado, volvería por él… si se acordaba.

Caminó un poco más, hasta que vio una silueta negra por allí.

Por fin, era el dragón de Hipo.

-¡Chimuelo! –gritó feliz, tratando de hacer que el Furia Nocturna le reconociera, pero en cuanto giró su mirada y ella se acercó, vio en el dragón algo que jamás había visto, verdadero odio hacia ella. No era el dragón que recordaba como amigo.

_**Amigo**_

Su amigo le apoyó en todo momento, pero no era suficiente al saber que la segunda persona que más amaba estaba a la deriva del mar, con frío y sin aparecer a su lado.

-¿Cómo sigue Tormenta? –preguntó nervioso, entrando al Salón principal de Berk.

-Está débil, y agitada. Probablemente no dio con Astrid y por eso es que regresó, trae marcas de pelea con un dragón.

Estoico se acercó a acariciar a la Nadder.

-¿La encontraste? –preguntó con preocupación, la dragona bajó la cabeza con resignación.

El pelirrojo miró al rubio.

-Déjala descansar Estoico, esperemos que ella, Hipo y Chimuelo regresen antes de que la tormenta pise Berk. –sugirió Bocón, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Resopló rendido mientras daba las últimas indicaciones de cerrar el hangar.

-No debí convencerlo de que fuera tras Astrid. –se recriminó.

Bocón sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Aunque no le hubieras dicho, él habría tomado la decisión de ir tras ella. –sinceró.

Estoico lo miró con curiosidad.

-Es simple, Hipo se parece a ti.

El jefe sonrió sin creerlo, así que lo pensó un momento y entendió que Hipo también tenía esos arranques de protección y apego a sus seres amados, aunque le costara la tranquilidad de su corazón.

_**Corazón**_

Le dolía el corazón, y no lo pensaba en un sentido literario, sino que en realidad le dolía. La herida le dolía, temblaba demasiado, y cada vez que se tocaba su mano estaba más llena de ese viscoso líquido rojizo. Había sobrevivido a perder una pierna, pero no aseguraba sobrevivir si perdía su corazón o un pulmón.

Y no supo más. No sabía con certeza en dónde se encontraba, desconocía el paradero de Chimuelo y la situación de Astrid, con una mano se apretó la herida, esperando que detuviera el sangrado y con la otra, se llevó a su pecho un collar que había fabricado para la rubia. Le dolía no tener la oportunidad de dárselo nuevamente, pero esta vez sin malentendidos y sin rencores, esta vez lo quería en serio, quería decirle que estaba enamoradísimo de ella desde siempre, que ella había sido esa estrella inalcanzable, pero que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en su amiga y su cómplice, y que ya no le bastaba con eso. Pero el tiempo se le acababa, ya no sabía si vería un nuevo amanecer, no sabría si volvería a volar en Chimuelo, y lo que era peor, no sabía si volvería a ver a Astrid.

Cerró los ojos, derrotado, qué triste final para el orgullo de Berk. Y qué decepción para su padre.

-Papá, lo siento… no seguí con la tradición Haddock.

Dicho lo anterior, el heredero a la jefatura dejó de pensar, para dedicarse a guardar esas energías, cuando en realidad se había desmayado por perder tanta sangre… lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue un rugido conocido de su amigo dragón.

_**Dragón.**_

El dragón la miró como jamás nadie la había visto. Debía ser sincera y decir que tenía miedo, o mejor dicho, pavor sobre ese reptil. No le tranquilizaba que fuera Chimuelo, ella sabía que incluso con Hipo se había puesto agresivo, pero ahora tenía una razón más grande que su miedo mismo: su amor.

Se acercó lentamente y pudo notar una estaca en su espalda.

-Chimuelo, soy yo… Astrid. –dijo a como pudo, tratando de aproximarse, pero en respuesta el dragón le lanzó una flama.

Con su agilidad conocida logró desviarla, pero casi le incendió el brazo, lo cual no estuvo tan mal porque se calentó un poco. Así que se preparó y se abalanzó contra el dragón. Éste intentó quitársela de encima, pero ella era más terca que fuerte, se sujetó a la montura y con algo de dificultad, logró sacarle la daga, cuando lo consiguió, Chimuelo se dejó caer al suelo.

Con ojitos dolorosos, el dragón le agradeció, respiró con dificultad, pero cuando la rubia estaba por tocar la parte superior de su cabeza para calmarlo, volvió a demostrar su faceta salvaje.

Se hizo hacia atrás con recelo, dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espera, Chimuelo! –pidió Astrid, interponiéndose entre él y su destino.

El dragón la miró feo.

-Chimuelo, sé que estás enojado conmigo, sé que lo que le dije a Hipo no te gustó, ni a mí me gustó pero… -se acercó para acariciarlo, pero él no se lo permitió nuevamente. –Pero lo hice a costa de mi corazón. –sinceró por fin.

El dragón oscuro la miró atento, desconfiando, él había sido el único al que Hipo le contó sus más secretos sentimientos respecto a la rubia, y también había sido testigo de la manera tan déspota en la que ella se deshizo de él, así que ganarse su confianza iba a ser muy difícil.

-Acepté el trato berserker sólo para librar a Berk de la guerra y a Hipo de la muerte, y sí, sí, me equivoqué y lo lamento, Chimuelo, pero esto no es por mí, es por él. Dagur hirió a Hipo, a traición. –Astrid había empezado a llorar, algo nuevo para el dragón, por lo que bajó la guardia y se sentó. -Yo… jamás quise lastimar a Hipo, pero Dagur me tenía amenazada con lastimar a mi tía, Hipo y a Berk. No tuve otra opción más que aceptar… pero Chimuelo… -se acercó lentamente hasta tenerlo en frente.

Astrid vio reflejada su mirada en la del reptil, y logró observar la manera tan íntima en la que se expresaban los sentimientos de preocupación. -Si no confías en mí, Hipo morirá. –confesó, soltando en llanto. –La herida es muy grave y pierde sangre a cada segundo, por favor, confía en mí y deja que te monte para regresar a Berk. –rogó.

Chimuelo percibió una gota distinta a la de la nieve que comenzaba a caer, era una lágrima de la rubia, una lágrima de desesperación e incertidumbre por Hipo. Sonrió decidido, entendió que ese sentimiento que había entre ella y su jinete era superior a la lealtad que él e Hipo tenían. Claro que lo ayudaría, claro que confiaba en Astrid, era seguro que en realidad, nunca dejó de hacerlo.

Le lamió la cara, haciendo sonreír a Astrid. Le empujó encima de su lomo y se permitió ser dirigido por ella.

-Vamos Chimuelo, tenemos tres horas aproximadamente para regresar a Berk antes de que la nieve nos impida incluso movernos. –dijo la rubia.

En cuestión de segundos, jinete y dragón sobrevolaban en el acantilado para llegar hasta donde había estado Hipo.

-Espera, chico, hay que regresar. –dijo frustrada, arrepintiéndose de la decisión, pero cuando la ella debía cumplir con lo que su conciencia le indicaba.

Chimuelo se resistió un poco, pero acató la orden de la muchacha. Dio media vuelta y sobrevoló por la ruta imaginaria que había trazado en el viento. Descendió a los pocos segundos, y con sus garras, Astrid le dio a indicación de tomar a Dagur, con un poco de suerte sobreviviría y podría negociar la libertad de ella a cambio de haberle salvado la vida.

-Vamos, amigo. –alentó la rubia, volando en dirección a la pequeña cuevita en donde había dejado a Hipo.

Cuando había caminado en busca del Furia Nocturna, había sentido el frío en su rostro y su cuerpo, pero ahora, con la rapidez del vuelo, más las frías espadas de temperatura, le causaban terribles escalofríos y temblores que no podía controlar.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo la lucidez, sólo tenía en su pensamiento a Hipo, ya no recordaba en dónde lo había dejado, ay no, ese sí era un problema.

_**Problema**_

No era problema para los jinetes poner en marcha el plan contra tormentas, claro, siempre y cuando Hipo y Astrid los dirigieran, pero sin la cabeza del equipo y sin el cuello de éste, era muy lioso pensar tanto, especialmente para los gemelos.

-Decídanse de una vez. –pidió una madre, cargando a su bebé. –¿En el Gran Salón estarán todos, o será en los refugios?

Los consanguíneos se miraron entre sí.

-Es en el Gran Salón. –interrumpió Bocón.

Los chicos sonrieron complacido por ser ayudados por la mano derecha del jefe.

-Y dejen de jugar con esas ratas. –pidió.

Brutacio sonrió chiflado.

-Es inevitable, mira… ella se llama Astrid y esté, al que le falta un bigotito se llama…

-Déjame adivinar, Hipo. –continuó Bocón.

-No, se llama Rufus, al que le falta una oreja se llama Hipo. –corrigió el Thorson apoyado por su hermana, quien en una caja de madera llevaba como cinco ratas.

En hombre con las extremidades faltantes miró hacia el cielo, estaba casi oscuro, tocó su barbilla y la sintió completamente seca y fría, según él, quedaba una hora para que la tormenta tocara las costas de Berk.

_**Berk**_

Llegar a Berk era su único y más profundo deseo, llegar con Hipo y que atendieran su herida, no le importaba cómo la iban a recibir, seguramente como traidora y convenenciera por aceptar ir a Berserker, pero no le importaba, bueno, si supiera que pensaba en eso no le importaría, porque en su mente, los pensamientos comenzaban a divagar y dar viajes para desaparecer de su presente.

No recordaba las coordenadas del camino, no estaba segura cómo regresar, pero por suerte, el buen olfato del dragón, hizo dar con Hipo.

-¡Hipo! –gritó, mientras se desmontaba.

Allí, frente a ella, estaba el castaño, su piel era casi de color azul y lo sentía casi congelado. Con manos temblorosas tocó su frente y parte de su rostro, y, aunque fue de una manera muy poco alentadora, se sintió bien al percibir que él no estaba tan frío como ella.

-Respira, respira por favor. –rogó, agachándose.

Chimuelo lo movió con su hocico, pero nada, Hipo no mostraba señales de vida.

-No, no Hipo, tú no.

Lágrimas se congelaron en sus ojos al instante en que salieron de sus pupilas. Tocó la herida medio cerrada con hojas vegetales que ella le puso antes de ir a buscar a Chimuelo y se percató que estaba casi congelada.

-No, no, por favor. –suplicó de nueva cuenta.

Se acercó a su rostro, abrió con cuidado y esfuerzo la boca del chico, la unió a la suya y sopló aliento, aunque estuviese congelado.

Pero nada, el hombre no se movía.

-No llegué a tiempo. –susurró culpable, tirándose encima del castaño, empezando a llorar desconsoladamente, acompañada del dragón. –Perdón.

Gimió estruendosamente.

Ese dolor no era comparado con el que sintió unos meses atrás cuando se rompió el brazo, ni cuando se caía de Tormenta, ese dolor le desgarraba el alma, una desgracia tan fuerte que no se la deseaba a nadie, ni al mismísimo Dagur.

Unió sus manos a las de Hipo, y un pequeño artefacto llamó su atención, con movimientos descoordinados y nada controlados abrió la mano y sacó de ella un collar. Tenía una capita de hielo, así que le sopló un poco de vaho para que se limpiara y se sintió más culpable cuando reconoció el collar, ese mismo que ella le aventó a la cara cuando le pidió que fuera su novia.

Maldición, le gustaría regresar el tiempo y gritarle que sí, lanzarse a sus brazos, apresar sus labios y dejarse llevar por esas emociones que, momentos antes de ese episodio en sus vidas, se apoderaron de los dos en esa cala de Berk.

Era un dolor que la estaba acabando, no se sentía capaz de regresar.

Se tiró sobre su pecho, sin importarle que su rostro y su cabello se llenaran de la sangre que había empapado los ropajes de él.

-No me dejes. –suplicó empezando a derramar lágrimas.

_**Lágrimas**_

Estoico contuvo sus lágrimas, esas mismas que se aguantó el día en que su esposa fue llevada por un dragón, esas que guardó en lo más profundo de su ser el día que Hipo casi moría, las mismas que protegió cuando Bocón perdió sus extremidades.

Pero ahora, no sólo era que su hijo estuviera desaparecido, era que había roto una promesa, le prometió a su amigo Erick y a Bertha que cuidaría de Astrid, y la había exiliado de Berk por traición. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto cuando le dijo a Hipo que fuera tras ella, tal vez quería ver a su hijo enamorado y revivir como testigo un romance vikingo, pero eso los había orillado a poner en peligro sus vidas.

Estoico resopló, cerrando la puerta del Hangar.

-Sólo espero que se refugien en un buen lugar los próximos cinco días que durará la tormenta. –susurró, arropándose con una capa, a punto de dirigirse al Gran Salón, donde a todos los vikingos les esperaba un lugar acogedor y caliente.

Entró a con cuidado y sonrió me medio lado al ver que su gente estaba allí preparada para los estragos que pasaran en la aldea.

-Señor… ¿dónde está el joven Hipo? –preguntó una niñita de pelo marrón. –Él dijo que me iba a ayudar a agrandar mi casco. –finalizó mostrando el yelmo vikingo.

No supo qué responder, esa niña y su pregunta terminaron por lastimar su corazón.

_**Corazón**_

Escuchó su corazón latir mientras estaba recostada sobre él. Tuvo que hacerlo varias veces para cerciorarse que no era un sueño o una jugarreta de su imaginación.

Y a la tercera vez que lo hizo, supo que ese ritmo pausado de _tum, tum… tum, tum… _en definitiva sería su nana favorita.

-Está vivo. –susurró sin creérselo. -Chimuelo, ¡Hipo está vivo! –exclamó.

Con sus brazos temblantes se levantó, envolvió al chico en la capa que traía Dagur y lo subió, con algo de esfuerzo y lentitud debido a su mismo frío y decadencia personal debido a la pre hipotermia que empezaba a generarse en su cuerpo.

Lo arropó con las poca prendas que traían.

-Chimuelo, plasma. –ordenó al Furia Nocturna mientras le colocaba una capa pequeña en su hocico, esto con la intención de que la calentara un poco y el castaño no pasara demasiado frío.

Lo sujetó, incluso a Dagur lo ayudó un poco, aunque de mala gana.

Se montó en chimuelo, teniendo a Hipo frente a ella, recostado para que la herida no se infectara ni abriera de más. Volteó hacia atrás, y notó el cielo gris, la nieve se intensificaba a cada segundo, temblaba de frío y no coordinaba bien, pero confiaba en que en algún momento, si quedaba inconsciente, Chimuelo los llevaría de regreso.

Vio que Hipo se movió y mostró un quejido de dolor.

Dejó de pensar en lo peor y comenzó a pensar un poco más positivo, era claro que tenía que esforzarse por guiar a Chimuelo, antes de que la luz del sol se acabara y la tormenta los atrapase por completo, provocando que el dragón no volara adecuadamente.

-Chimuelo, no quiero asustarte, pero Hipo está muy mal, amigo. Necesita que desinfectemos sus heridas y el frío lo está acabando… con los dos. –dijo, no muy segura de sus palabras, porque no las razonaba.

El dragón agudizó su mirada.

Apretó con sus garras a Dagur, quien también iba inconsciente y se preparó para volar, Astrid movió los pedales justo como sabía que Hipo lo hacía, y de esa forma, el tiempo empezó a correr más rápido, a la espera de que pronto llegaran a Berk.

-Vamos, chico, confío en ti. –dijo la muchacha mientras colocaba una mano sobre la frente del dragón.

_**Dragón**_

-Ya no hay ningún dragón, jefe. –comentó Patapez. –Todos están en el Hangar. –Bueno, todos excepto Tormenta, como está herida, la tendremos en observación. Claro, ella, y los dragones de los jinetes, Gruñon y Rompecráneos.

Sin saberlo, el chico lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ambos se sentaron en el Gran Salón.

Patapez le acarició a su dragón.

-Gracias, Patapez. –dijo medio ido.

El regordete amigo no se quiso quedar con la duda, así que, aunque fuese medio imprudente de su parte, decidió preguntar.

-Muchos en la isla preguntan por Hipo, ¿sabe dónde está? –cuestionó preocupado.

El pelirrojo resopló.

-Fue por Astrid, a buscarla.

-¡Sí! –se escuchó en el fondo, provocando que algunos presentes giraran en busca de la novedad. –Gané la apuesta. –celebró la Patán.

Patapez miró curioso a Gorgontúa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Aposté con los gemelos a que Hipo iría tras Astrid antes del amanecer, así que gané. –dijo con altanería, pero Brutilda lo golpeó.

-No, de hecho, apostamos a que volvería antes del anochecer, y aun ni siquiera es el atardecer, no celebres antes de tiempo.

_**Tiempo**_

Tiempo.

Tiempo.

Tiempo límite es lo que pasaba por su mente, todo estaba en su contra.

Si Dagur moría, los berserkers la matarían por traición.

Si no llegaban antes de los próximos minutos, Hipo podría quedar completamente infectado por esa herida, y en lo que respectaba a ella… perdería los dedos de los pies y quizá los de las manos, de hecho, ya no los sentía.

-Falta poco chico, sé que e exijo mucho, pero sé que puedes, la vida de Hipo corre peligro.

La salud de Hipo es lo que más le importaba, de hecho… era lo único.

Sentía demasiado frío, pero si se colocaba debajo de la capa, provocaría en el Cataño un cambio brusco de temperatura, además que no era muy grande como para que tapara a los dos.

Por primera vez durante el vuelo, dejo de observar a Hipo y dirigió su mirada a la de Dagur, estaba dormido el muy imbécil, y protegido por las garras de Chimuelo. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor idea que Hipo fuera en su lugar, pero de esa forma no habría podido vigilar la herida.

Media hora faltaba.

Los aires se incrementaban y hacían que Chimuelo perdiera el control debido a la gran envergadura de él.

Esos ligeros contratiempos prolongaban el periodo de llegada, y también el estado crítico de ambos jinetes.

Se recostó encima de Hipo y fue feliz por escuchar ese corazón, aunque el pulso era débil, allí seguía constante, y era feliz de ver ese ligero vaho que salía de sus labios entreabiertos, eso significaba que estaba con buena temperatura corporal.

Se apretó un poco más a él, sin dejar su peso encima, pues podría perjudicar la herida.

Incluso se ruborizó un poco cuando poco de los leves resoplos de Hipo le impactaron en la oreja de ella.

¿Y si Hipo moría?

Negó asustada, por muchas cosas, por la probabilidad de ausencia de él.

¿Y si ella moría?... ¿qué sería?

Maldición, no sería feliz al lado de nadie.

Con dolor tomó la mano de él, estaba tibia, la entrelazó y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que la tocaba.

Miró a su alrededor, se sentía perdida, asustada, triste, angustiada, terriblemente responsable de su situación. Si algo le ocurría a ella, jamás se lo perdonaría, ella también moriría.

Hipo se removió un poco y abrió sus ojos.

-Mi lady.

La rubia sonrió al escuchar ese sobrenombre con el que la había llamado en algunas ocasiones.

-Es para ti. –le entregó el collar. –Tú sabes lo que significa. –dijo con algo de dolor y lentitud. –Perdóname por lo que te dije.

Astrid dejó de ser consiente que temblaba.

-Sh… perdóname tú a mí.

Ambos se miraron, Hipo cerró los ojos, casi derrotado.

Astrid dejó de pensar, y se dejó guiar por su corazón. De ahora en adelante, su corazón sería guía y su brújula, los sentimientos.

Y por fin, se dedicó a besar esos labios que tres años atrás había degustado por primera vez.

¿Por qué habían esperado tanto?

¿Qué es lo que esperaban para decirse que se querían?

¿Por qué ahora cuando las vidas de ambos corrían peligro?

Miró su rostro e infirió que estaba dormido.

-Te amor Hipo… más de lo que creía.

Observó la herida y vio que había dejado de sangrar, así que volvió taparlo y le cubrió.

Sintió que la nieve se incrementaba fuertemente. La tormenta le pisaba los talones.

-Un poco más rápido Chimuelo. –dijo desesperada.

Miró hacia el frente y no veía a lo lejos nada, ni siquiera los puntiagudos picos de Berk.

Qué triste final, pero qué bella historia.

_**Historia.**_

Bocón contaba una historia a los niños más pequeños de la isla, y aunque la mayoría ya estaban dormidos, había algunos pequeños vikingos que seguían con su espíritu aventurero.

-¿Y así fue cómo entrenó al único Furia Nocturna? –preguntó una niña, asombrada, mientras abrazaba un pequeño muñeco en forma de Nadder.

-Así es. –prosiguió Patapez. –Y después de eso se fundó la Academia de Dragones de Berk, para todo aquellos que quieren ser jinetes.

-¿Y yo puedo entrar? –preguntó uno de cinco años.

-¿Y yo? –preguntó otro más levantando la mano.

De inmediato, un maremoto de "yo" se hizo presente en el Gran Salón, el rubio no sabía cómo controlarlos.

-Claro, claro que entraran. –trató de calmar, pero sólo los incitó más.

–Sólo que cuando tengan edad suficiente. –siguió Bocón.

Y como era de esperarse, cualquiera que conoce de niños, las risas, se volvieron llantos.

Lo padres miraron enojados a Bocón y a Patapez.

Despistadamente, los rubios se hicieron hacia atrás para evitar malentendidos.

-Buen trabajo. –ironizó Brutilda.

Patapez la miró apenado, pero de repente Tormenta se levantó del piso.

-¿Qué sucede chica? –preguntó Bocón.

Empezó a dar vueltas, incluso a aventar espinas mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Estoico.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un Furia Nocturna.

El jefe permitió el paso rápidamente, evitando que la nieve entrara al Gran salón. -¿Viene sólo? –preguntó alarmado.

Chimuelo se sacudió un poco mientras la nieve se caía y los demás lograron ver lo que traía.

Cubiertos de nieve, Astrid cayó al piso.

-Hipo está herido. –comentó, con el último soplo de energía que le quedó.

Estoico se acercó rápidamente.

-Traigan ayuda. –cargó a Hipo y lo llevó a un área del Gran Salón donde estaban los curanderos. –Traigan a Astrid. –ordenó también.

Patapez cargó a su amiga y se mortificó cuando vio que su ropa estaba mojada y sus dedos de las manos completamente azules.

-Tiene hipotermina. –notificó, entregándola a algunas curanderas.

-También viene el estúpido de Dagur.

Fue lo último dijo, para empezar a quedarse dormida.

Después de eso, sólo escuchó ciertas voces.

"_Astrid hizo un buen trabajo, la herida, aunque es profunda, no se infectó tanto"._

"_Hipo estará bien"_

"_La tormenta ya llegó, en sólo cinco minutos ha destruido algunas construcciones"._

"_Dagur estará bien, pero lo mantendremos como preso, él fue quien lastimó a Hipo"._

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y aunque sentía el calor de su dragona no era suficiente.

_-Gracias por salvar a mi hijo, Astrid. Estarán bien… gracias a Thor llegaron justo a tiempo._

Ya no le importó nada, incluso dejó de importarle si llegaban a amputar sus dedos de los pies, total, ya no los sentía.

Hipo estaba bien, y eso es por lo que había luchado las últimas dos horas de su vida.

Tal vez se había ahorrado muchas cosas si ambos hubiesen sido sinceros desde un principio; mucho dolor innecesario y mucha incertidumbre mal gastada.

Su tiempo límite había acado, y la angustia también.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo de siempre gracias por leer, espero que les guste, y si quieren votar por este fic, que para ser sincera no me convenció del todo.

Como dato curioso, debo decir que llevé este reto a los extremos, fue hecho en tres horas, justo el día de hoy y parte de ayer, así o más tiempo límite?, jeje

Cabe mencionar que este one-shot formará parte de un long fic dentro de algún tiempo cuando decida escribirlo, aunque aquí puse muchas escenas que no pondré en el fic en cuestión.

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

-_Escribe con el corazón-_

_**Publicado: **__31 de enero de 2015_


End file.
